


Fool and King, Ghoul and Goose

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: CS Spoopy Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Swan, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Costume Party<br/>Dark Swan dons a costume to check up on her loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool and King, Ghoul and Goose

**Author's Note:**

> A very special prize of another story tomorrow for anyone who can guess the lyrics. Also I wrote this before 5x5, so just pretend that didn't happen or didn't happen yet.

“You’re not going to fool them like that, dearie.” Rumplestiltskin materializes in the corner of her room. “You’re going to at least need a glamour spell, although I would suggest a personality makeover.” He giggles at his, well technically her, joke. He is in her mind after all.

Emma tugs on the long flowing skirts of her ballgown, trying her best to ignore the Dark One figment. She picks up the intricately designed masquerade mask sitting on top of her dresser and ties it in place. It has the silhouette of a bat with a nose piece that covers her own, and small pointed ears. The only difference is that it’s a deep red, like the dress she wore back in time. It matches her dress. Not the whole dress, but the ribbons that tie her corset and line the hem of her skirts, and the lace that lays over the dark grey fabric.

“Virtue has a veil, vice has a mask,” he says, singsong.

“Shut up. This’ll work.” She blasts magic at him and he vanishes.

Mary Margaret and David are throwing a Halloween masquerade party. They said that everyone needs a break from fighting the Dark One, and they never got to celebrate the people of Camelot coming to Storybrooke. It’ll be the perfect time for Emma to check up on everyone. One night for her to enjoy without Killian leaving or Henry running.

“How will you disguise your voice?” He pops up behind her left shoulder. “Your plan is flawed, you might as well just storm in and throw spells because they’re going to know it’s you no matter what.

“I don’t need magic to go to this party.” She slams her hands down.

“You could turn some dwarves into statues again. That was fun. Go on. A tiny glamour spell won’t hurt.”

With a wave of her hand, she casts the spell to disguise her face and voice, and then stomps out of her house.

~o~

“So how do you like Storybrooke?” Mary Margaret chirps as she approaches Emma on the outskirts of the party. “I’m sorry you all have to sleep in tents, but Granny’s just wasn’t big enough for everyone.”

“Oh I think it’s lovely here, such a… quaint little town.” Emma smiles.

“Why aren’t you dancing? You should be dancing.”

A waiter passes by carrying a tray of goblets.

“And drinking. Here have a drink.” Mary Margaret swipes one and hands it to Emma.

David, Regina, and Robin urgently walk over to them.

“Oh, David! I’d like you to meet…” She looks to Emma for help.

“Odile.” Emma curtsies low.

“Nice to meet you.” David bows and then turns to Mary Margaret. “Some of the guests are worried the Dark One will crash the party.”

When did they start calling me the Dark One?

“Excuse me, Odile.”  

The small group wanders a few feet away to talk in a hushed whisper.

“She wouldn’t dare,” Regina says.

“Oh really? Because I think this would be the perfect place for her to get her revenge,” Robin worries.

“If she did that she’d have to deal with me,” Regina spits out.

“Maybe this party wasn’t such a good idea, Snow.” David takes her hand.

“She may be a monster now, but-” Mary Margaret starts.

Emma clenches her fists. “I’m no monster,” she growls.

If you lose your temper you won’t be able to see Killian.

“-she knows better than that,” Mary Margaret finishes.

Emma crosses the dance floor before she gets madder.

“You aren’t dancing?” She says to Killian, even with a mask on she can spot him.

“I lost someone in Camelot. We left with her and when we returned, she was gone. There’s no point in dancing if I can’t with her.”

His accent rolls over her like the feeling you get after crawling into bed at the end of a long day.

“So did I, although he died a long time ago.” She leans on the wall, facing the dance floor.

They watch the couples in silence, until she spots Henry.

“Who’s that boy dancing with the young maid?”

“The savior’s son. He and Violet get along well. I’m afraid they don’t fancy balls very much; his mother had to force him to ask her to dance. She said it would look bad if they left early.”

What’s left of Emma’s heart sinks at hearing Killian deny her like that. “It probably also looks bad that you’re the only one not dancing.”

He eyes her before stepping out and bowing deeply. “It must look doubly bad, considering this ball was thrown in your honor.”

She curtsies and takes his outstretched hand.

When they dance, she holds his hook like she did in Camelot. Not like he’d remember it, but she does. He’s distracted, not fully dancing, so it doesn’t take as much of her energy to keep up with him; she can hold a conversation while listening to others. She can hear everyone questioning who she is.

“How long were you and he?…” Killian asks.

She snaps back. “Years. There’s no one else for me. You?”

“Aye, years as well. I’ve lost track. Mary Margaret says to have hope she’s out there still.”

Something nags at the back of Emma’s mind and she follows it to a conversation.

“The Dark One is here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, some of my subjects have spotted a woman impostor pretending to be from Camelot.”

Emma can’t tell who the two speakers are. She’d have to concentrate more fully on it, which would risk her messing  up the dance with Killian. Luckily the dance ends just as knights start searching the outskirts of the crowd.

“Good luck finding your lady love, Killian,” she speaks as she backs deeper into the crowd, vanishing into the night. Her mask drops from her face as she leaves in a poof of magic.


End file.
